


Hairy Hobbit Toes

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack shows Ianto that he loves his toes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairy Hobbit Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Ianto studied Jack's bare foot, resting on his hip. He and Jack were stretched out at opposite ends of the couch in his flat. Ianto with his legs on top of Jack's, his feet at Jack's hips, while Jack's feet lay along his. Jack's foot was long and smooth, with perfectly strait toes. Ianto looked down at his own foot then back at Jack's. His mind wandered up Jack's leg, picturing his smooth skin. As he let his mind wander over images of Jack's body, he compared them with his own.

"I must seem like a hairy beast to you." Ianto said.

"Why do you say that?" Jack asked.

"You only have hair on your head and crotch, I've got it all over me, my chest, arms, legs," Ianto said, "Hell, I've even got hair on my toes, like a hobbit."

"I happen to like your hairy, hobbit toes." Jack told him, taking his foot in his hands.

He kissed the tip of Ianto's big toe, then swirled his tongue around it, before sucking on it.

Ianto gasped and clenched his fists at the sensations that shot through his brain.  Jack released his toe and ran his tongue down the bottom of his foot. Ianto hissed and curled his foot, trying to pull it out of Jack's hands. Jack gave him an evil grin and sucked all of his toes into his mouth.

"Uuuuuhhhh! Ianto gasped, throwing his head back.

Ianto groaned and squirmed as Jack sucked and licked on his toes. He could feel the pressure building in his groin and almost came off the couch when Jack pressed his foot against the hard bulge in his trousers.

"Undo them." Jack said, tapping his toe on the button of Ianto's trousers.

Ianto undid his fly, then slid his trousers and briefs down his thighs.  Jack pressed his foot against Ianto's hard cock, as he slowly sucked on his big toe. Jack ran his tongue between Ianto's toes, then moved on,licking between them, before sucking on the next one. Ianto felt like an electrical current was running through his body. Each time Jack sucked on his toes, a jolt went strait up his body to his brain, causing an explosion. He fumbled under the couch cushions until he found the tube of lubricant. He squeezed some on his hand and began match him stroke for stroke. Jack groaned at the sight of Ianto pulling on his cock and held out a hand for the lube. He free his own cock from the confines of his clothes, squeezed some lube on his hand, and began stroking himself.  He gently pressed his foot against Ianto's balls, squeezing them with his toes.  Ianto's hand franticly flew up and down his cock as his breathing came in short pants. Jack was close to the edge and knew Ianto was too. He placed kisses down the bottom of Ianto's foot, then sucked on the arch. Ianto's eyes rolled back in his head as his cum shot over his fist. Seeing him come undone pushed Jack over the edge and he gave a wordless cry as cum erupted out of his cock. He sucked on Ianto's big toe, making Ianto groan, then let go of his foot. They both lay there for several minutes, letting heart rates and breathing slow to a normal rate. Ianto finally sat up and reached for the wipes he kept in the side table drawer.

"So, you have a thing for hairy, hobbit toes." he said, as he cleaned Jack up.

"Nope," Jack replied, pulling him in to his arms, " I have a thing for Ianto Jones."

 


End file.
